I think therefore I'm free
by user Believeyourowneyes.com I believe my own eyes even when people tell me they are lying to me. I believe them because I trust them. If I see a red ball and a politician tells me the ball is really green, I still think it is red. The WTC site was blown up. That simple statement changes more about our world than anything I have encountered in my 35 years. It is the master domino that starts a tremendous chain reaction of realizations and internal debates. If that is true so many things I believe or did believe can’t also be true. Faced with this dichotomy I choose to believe my own eyes, my own reasoning, and my own thoughts. Those items that have a mutually exclusive relationship to the WTC site evidence have far reaching implications. I think people’s subconscious catch onto that and reject the obvious truth of the WTC site. They reject it not because they honestly can’t see the truth of it, but because it is easier than taking the journey of discovery and owning up to the consequences of what it means. Young people have a far shorter journey in rectifying their pre-established beliefs so they can take the truth of the WTC site and run with it. In fact many on the internet are in the younger crowd and are amazed when my generation doubts the WTC evidence. They get indigent and even insulting to those that are not yet ready to face up to all the parts of the world they ‘must’ then be wrong about. Who wants to believe they are wrong about such a wide range of topics? Who wants to admit they were hoodwinked and befooled into believing something that is obviously false? I invite those that are good. I invite those that believe in goodness for its own sake to embrace truth wherever you find it. Find it at the WTC site! It will change your life for the better for nothing good can come from evil untruths. Those that would have the truth of that day covered up for convenience or ease are giving into something darker and more conniving that you might imagine. After all what are they doing with the fact that the masses are fooled? Are they covering up the truth of the WTC site for the greater good? Search your heart and your mind. Deception, lies, untruth, and ultimately the moral decay that goes with those things is on all of our heads. It is on our heads because we have the choice. The internet breaks the shackles of information domination and monopolization. We are free beings, with the ability to use the mind, reasoning, and will given to us by our creator to think for ourselves. We are meant to think for ourselves, and not take the answers from the power hungry and disingenuous. We can choose each and every one of us to turn off the idiot box and think for ourselves. We can reject what is told to us by the power hungry and the opportunistic. We can right now go to any number of internet resources and learn first the truth of the WTC site, and then to reflect on what else that one truth reveals. We have free will because that is our nature, and that is our inane right. believeyourowneyes.com __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Believeyourowneyes.com Category: February 14, 2007 Category: 9/11 Category: 9/11 Truth Category: WTC Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.